1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise machines and, more particularly, to a machine for exercising the arm of its user. This machine is light and portable and may be used to exercise all of the major muscle groups within the user's arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The average person in the 1990's is likely to be working in an office where little or no opportunity is afforded to exercise. At the same time, modern medicine has learned that exercise is an absolute necessity to a prolonged, healthy life. Thus, our society is peopled by individuals with little time or opportunity to exercise who, at the same time, are being told by their physicians that they should exercise at least one-half hour every other day.
To meet this phenomena, an increasing number of health spas, aerobic centers, and other exercise facilities are being opened. At the same time, more individuals are exercising at home or in the office using a variety of exercise equipment. Such exercise equipment includes, for example, rowing machines, stationary bicycles, cross country skiing machines, stair climbing machines, and treadmills. One disadvantage of these machines is that they are bulky and heavy and cannot be easily transported between home and office. Even when used in one place, they are generally unsightly and take up too much space.
If an individual has the desire to exercise particular muscle groups, such as the forearm for improved grip or the biceps and triceps, he or she faces a dilemma in that there is no one machine designed to exercise each of these muscle groups. Spring-loaded squeeze grips for exercising the forearm have been known for years. However, these spring-loaded grips cannot be used to exercise the upper arm.